


got your mouth, open your high

by witchpriest (inkhead)



Series: queen of cups (reversed) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Genderqueer Character, Incest, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhead/pseuds/witchpriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins don't often have a couple days without any outside obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got your mouth, open your high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/gifts).



> The working title for this fic was "in my ho opinion." 
> 
> title lyrics are from two weeks by fka twigs.
> 
> If you've been following this series and you're interested there'll be some notes at the end about future happenings and shit.
> 
> In the meantime; lazy porn.

It’s not very often that both of them have a couple of days without any obligations, but it’s the start of winter break, and their friends have mostly filtered off to their families for the holidays. (Hamilton, Lafayette had informed him cheerfully, had gone with Eliza to the Schuyler’s enormous family gathering.  Thomas thinks he knows more about Hamilton than he wants to.)

  
  


They’re both in bed, Thomas mindlessly browsing on his laptop. He thinks Lafayette is asleep. They’d spent an hour in the bath earlier, surrounded by candles and smoke from their joint, and had got dried off and come straight back to bed without getting dressed, smelling pleasantly of jasmine and ginger. They’ve been curled up by his side for a while now, breathing soft and even, so they’ve at least been dozing when he feels them shift and make a low noise in their chest.

  
  


“Thoma’?”

  
  


He looks over, and sees that they haven’t lifted their head. “Yeah?”

  
  


They put their hand out, scratching their nails softly over the sheets. “C'mere.”

  
  


Thomas puts his laptop on the side table and moves over to Lafayette, hunching over to kiss them, but Laf stops him with a hand on his hip, shoves at him a little and rolls onto their stomach, until Thomas is further up the bed and Lafayette is level with his hips.

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


At first Lafayette just nuzzles at his cock through the soft grey sweats he’s wearing, then taps his hip so he helps them get them off. He’s not hard yet, but Lafayette doesn’t seem impatient. His dick twitches and thickens as they cup their hand around it, circling the pad of their thumb under the head until Thomas whines. Lafayette makes a pleased little noise and licks at the head of his cock. They keep at that for a while, fingers wrapped him almost delicately, before taking him into their mouth, and Thomas lets out a breathy moan, grabbing at the sheets to either side of him. Laf doesn’t so much as glance at him before bobbing their head back down again. 

  
  


He feels almost ignored, Lafayette sucking him like they just wanted something in their mouth. That should bother him. It doesn’t, though, as they hum softly and pull him deeper into their throat, so Thomas shudders and tries to stay still for them. They pull off completely, gently skim their nails up the side of his cock, and Thomas mostly fails to stifle his whimper as Lafayette sits up and moves away from him. They hang off the side of the bed to pull out the box they have tucked away under the bed that holds all their ties, and emerge with lube, and a small strap. Thomas blinks for a second, before he realises what it is.  _ Shit _ .

  
  


Lafayette moves back next to him and ducks their head back down. They slide their mouth down over him slow, give him a long, slow suck that makes Thomas’ toes curl, then pull off and wrap the cock ring around him, fumbling a little with the snaps. Before Thomas can ask what they have planned, Lafayette sprawls out next to him with a long, rolling stretch, and presses the lube into his hand. “You can prep me now,” they say, their voice slow and rough, and Thomas is suddenly dizzy, nodding quickly and moving over to kiss them. Lafayette smiles against his mouth,tangling their fingers in his hair and gently tugging him down to their neck. He grazes his teeth over their collarbone, then bites - they have enough time to let the bruises fade without risk of suspicion for once, and Thomas is already covered in more than his share of marks. 

  
  


Thomas pulls back so he can flick open the lube, pouring it over his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it. He doesn’t  _ need _ to be particularly careful with Lafayette, but he likes to be. Lafayette sighs happily as he slips his hand between their legs and rubs his fingers against their hole. He presses the tips of his fingers into them slow, dropping a kiss onto their knee, and watches them bite their lip, bringing their hand down to palm lazily at their cock. 

  
  


Thomas works his fingers deeper, leans up so he can get at their chest, sucks a dark bruise on the skin underneath before scraping his teeth over their nipple, and Lafayette cries out and grabs at his hair, rocking their hips down against his fingers. His cock throbs against their thigh, but he can’t do anything about it with the ring on. He starts working little bites over Lafayette’s skin, until they whimper at the touch of his mouth, sore and swollen, then moves over to their pierced nipple.

  
  


They’ve told him before that their piercing makes them a kind of sensitive that edges on painful, so he fits his mouth carefully over their nipple, laves it with his tongue, then takes the ring between his teeth and gently tugs. Lafayette  _ keens _ , hissing out curses, and shoves Thomas’ face hard enough against their chest to hurt his nose. He crooks his fingers, rubbing firmly inside them, then sucks harder at their nipple, and Lafayette arches up violently against him. 

  
  


“ Stop, Thoma’,  _ merde _ , you’ll make me come.” They let go of his hair and shove weakly at his shoulder, and Thomas presses a kiss over their nipple before pulling away and moving up so he’s at face level. They’re flushed and gorgeous, lips swollen from biting, and he noses at their jaw before catching their mouth. They make a soft noise against his mouth and bring their hands up to his face.

  
  


“Fuck me,”  they breathe against his mouth, and Thomas moans and nods eagerly, moving back down their body until he’s sat between their legs. He picks up the lube, pours some into his palm and starts to smooth it over his cock. He’s so hard it aches, but he doesn’t ask Lafayette if he can take the cockring off. Instead he just catches them under their thighs, shuffling forward so they’re pressed close together as he slowly eases in. 

  
  


Lafayette lets out another contented sigh as Thomas bottoms out, eyes drifting closed, and squeezes their thighs around his hips. Thomas bites his lip against a smile, and starts to fuck them with slow, dragging thrusts that make his stomach jerk with arousal, and listens to Lafayette moan, gasping out curses and little bits of praise - “Thoma’,  _ c’est trop bon _ ,” ignoring their dick in favour of pulling at the sheets. 

  
  


They’re not often selfish like this, attentive to Thomas even when they’re what they’re doing is not letting him come, so he doesn’t often get to see them like this, sprawled out and concerned about nothing except how good they feel. He hunches over to press a kiss to their stomach, brings one hand to stroke over their cock, but they bat his hand away and shake their head, press their hips back against him.

  
  


“More.” Lafayette arches up, trying to get him deeper, and Thomas tries for a moment before stopping, realising he can’t with Laf practically in his lap. 

  
  


“ I’m gonna move you, okay?” Lafayette blinks at him hazily, but nods. They whine a little when Thomas pulls out, but he’s quick enough as he takes hold of their hips and coaxes them to twist over onto their side. He slides his hand up under their knee, lifting it so he can push back in. Lafayette makes a sound like the breath has been punched out of them, loud and high in their throat,  _ more, more _ , and clutches at the sheets.

  
  


Thomas has to take a shaking breath, trying to ignore how much he wants to come, and starts to fuck them with short, deep little thrusts that make them tremble, their cock dripping against the bed. Lafayette hooks their calf back around Thomas’ hip, and he leans forward, puts one hand on the bed and the other on their waist for leverage. He drops his head down, brushes a kiss against their shoulder, and Lafayette makes a low noise, lets their head fall backwards.

  
  


Lafayette grabs his hand when they finally decide they want to come, pulling it down to their cock, and it takes Thomas a moment to focus before he can wrap his fingers around them and start to stroke them properly. He’s a little sloppy and uncoordinated, but Lafayette moans loud, body shuddering, and presses their face into their arm. Lafayette brings a shaking hand to their chest, pulls on their nipple ring til it makes them hiss, and then they’re coming messily over Thomas’ hand, feet kicking as their legs twitch. 

  
  


Thomas keeps fucking them slow as they come down, until they moan softly, body loose like they’re melting against the bed. 

  
  


“You can come now, Thoma’,” they say, and it takes a few moments longer than it should for Thomas to register that they want him to take the cockring off himself. He has to pull away to do it, his fingers slipping on the lube, and suddenly he’s almost too overwhelmed to move. Lafayette is still sprawled out, practically purring, and Thomas slowly begins to rut into them, jerking in awkwardly. When he comes it’s almost a relief, gasping for air as his whole body shakes, and he finds himself slumping next to Lafayette in a tangle of limbs.

  
  


Thomas’ brain feels pleasantly full of static. There’s nothing except the warm, slick press of Lafayette’s skin against his own, and the feeling that he’s just been used solely for their pleasure. They move their arm to wrap around him, coming up to comb through his hair, and press a kiss against his temple. He presses closer and Lafayette laughs quietly. 

  
  


“That was good,” they say, then give him a teasing little smile. “You were good.”

  
  


Thomas makes a noise of acknowledgement, then slips his arm over their waist. He’ll probably end up stuck to Lafayette, but they show no signs of moving, and his limbs feel impossibly heavy. Lafayette smells like sex, jasmine and ginger from their bath, and he tucks his head against their collarbone and closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a monster of a fic for this verse in collaboration with [agent_orange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange) (10k and counting) and generally doing a lot of work to establish a timeline/continuity/backstory which is a lot of fun. It makes the place of our current fics in the verse a little nebulous but they are mostly porn, so it shouldn't be much of a problem.
> 
> coming soon: threesomes! alex's internal monologue! polyamory! adrienne! more clumsy french!


End file.
